Le Cygne Rouge
by XSethX
Summary: La cousine française des Holmes débarque à Londres. Ce sera à Sherlock de s'en occuper, mais l'enfant n'est pas ce qu'elle semble être, et cache au fond d'elle une folie certaine.
1. Une pluie sur Londres

Des coups de feu retentirent. A la fenêtre de sa chambre, une enfant observait d'étranges hommes entrer dans sa demeure. Simplement habillée, elle ne semblait nullement inquiétée, par la vague de colère qui envahissait les lieux. Elle était élégamment coiffée, son regard brun balayant les jardins avant, à la recherche d'une quelconque solution. Mais elle n'en trouva aucune. C'était la fin. Étrangement, elle n'avait pas peur.

Un homme a la calvitie avancé entra violement dans la chambre de l'enfant. Il était essoufflé et rougi par sa course.

"Mademoiselle, il faut fuir, un jet vous attends. expliqua-t-il d'une voix saccadée. Vous allez à Londres, chez vos cousins. ajouta-t-il devant l'air perplexe de l'enfant.

Des coups de feu plus proches se firent entendre dans le hall. Sans attendre l'homme prit un sac et y fourra les rares affaires de l'enfant. Il lui prit ensuite la main et la mena à l'abri de la violence qui se déchénait chez elle. L'air hagard, la petite fille suivait l'homme qui l'avait aidé dans les pires moments, sans poser de question. Elle lui faisait confiance, comme elle faisait confiance à ses cousins de Londres. L'homme s'arrêta une fois dans les jardins arrières de la maison, devant une grande voiture noire. Il fit monter l'enfant à l'intérieur, regardant une dernière fois son air trop sérieux pour son âge.

"Vous irez jusqu'à l'aéroport, la bas un homme vous mènera à un avion, qui vous mènera à Londres. Adieu Mademoiselle, prenez soin de vous. murmura t il, en serrant une dernière fois celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille.

L'enfant resta silencieuse, ne comprenant pas cette pièce qui se jouait sous ses yeux. L'homme claqua violement la porte et la voiture partir sur le champ. Les décors défilaient devant la fenêtre de la fugitive, passant des campagnes désolée de mondes, à la capitale de la France. La voiture noire ne passait pas inaperçue auprès des parisiens curieux. Derrière les vitres teintées, la petite fille les observait, aussi intriguée qu'ils ne l'étaient.

Dix minutes plus tard, la voiture se gara devant l'immense aéroport. Le chauffeur ouvrit poliment la portière de l'enfant. Elle sortit, dévisagée par tous les passants. Mal à l'aise, elle pressa le pas, son unique sac sur le dos. Le chauffeur la suivit du regard, avant de reprendre la route. Il avait des comptes à régler, auprès des familles qu'il avait brisé.

La fille fut prise en charge par un grand homme, de noir habillé. Il accueilla l'enfant d'un hochement de tête professionnelle, et la mena jusqu'à son avion, dans un silence obligatoire. L'avion était petit, ne contenant qu'une dizaine de place, toutes aussi confortables les une que les autres. En entrant dans l'appareil, elle reçut un téléphone. C'était un vieux téléphone à touche, de la marque Nokia. Dessus se trouvait un post-it, avec les mots

"Pour communiquer durant le trajet. MH."

Elle alluma le vieux téléphone. Elle entra les initiales MH, déverrouillant le téléphone, avec facilité. Il n'y avait seulement qu'un seul contact, celui de son cousin. Elle lui envoya :

"L'avion décolle bientôt. ML."

Son cousin mit quelques secondes à répondre par un simple "Ok." L'enfant s'installa sur un siège, observant les pilotes en pause à travers le hublot. L'avion décolla et emplit l'enfant d'une étrange sensation. Un sifflement aiguë résonna dans ses oreilles, et elle l'eut la sensation de monter. Les grands bâtiments de Paris devinrent rapidement de simple point gris, tandis que l'appareil s'envolait dans les airs. L'enfant n'eut aucun souvenir de son voyage dans les cieux. Ce fut la main rugueuse du pilote qui la réveilla d'un sommeil partiel.

Dehors un rideau de pluie tombait. Elle regarda le vieux téléphone qu'on lui avait offert. Un message était arrivé, lui indiquant des falsifications de documents. L'enfant les regarda, perdue. Elle n'avait aucune notion administrative, et ces paperasses ne lui disaient absolument rien. Elle prit son sac et quitta l'avion, habritée par le parapluie du pilote, qu'il tenait au dessus de l'enfant, se mouillant à moitié le dos. L'avion avait atterri à un aéroport londonien. Une fois qu'elle fut à l'abri, au milieu des autres passagers, l'homme la salua, et retourna à son travail. ML, envoya à son unique contact la nouvelle qu'elle était arrivée. Elle ne reçut aucune réponse. Elle quitta son portable des yeux, et regarda la masse de gens qui avançaient ou reculaient devant elle. Son sac sur les épaules, elle se se dirigea vers la sortie, traversant la foule, comme un bateau perdue en pleine tempête. Dehors, la pluie battait son plein. Les phares des voitures déchiraient la pénombre, naviguant seule dans cet océan déchaîné. Il ne fallut pas plus de quelques secondes, pour qu'elle se retrouve trempée de la tête au pieds. Elle était éloignée de la route, évitant les éclaboussures des véhicules de justesse. Une voiture noire s'arrêta doucement à sa hauteur. La vitre arrière descendit, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme sérieux, d'une trentaine d'années. Il regarda l'enfant en silence. Elle comprit le message dans l'immédiat. Elle monta dans la voiture aux côtés de l'homme, enlevant sa veste au passage, risquant de salir les sièges en cuirs. L'homme regarda l'enfant s'installer et fit signe au chauffeur de continuer le chemin. La voiture démarra, quittant les embouteillages de l'aéroport. Après cinq minutes de silence, il se mit à parler d'une voix grave et polie.

"Alors, cousine, comment s'est passé ton voyage ?

L'enfant regarda l'homme. Dans la pénombre de la voiture, elle ne pouvait distinguer les détails de son visage, pourtant ses yeux brillaient limpidement, comme les yeux d'un chat dans la nuit.

"Très bien. finit par répondre la petite fille, honteuse de mentir ainsi à un adulte.

C'était faux, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son voyage. Elle s'était simplement endormie, fatiguée par les événements qui n'avaient cessé de s'enchaîner ces dernières semaines.

"Je suis navré pour l'évacuation rapide, mais je n'ai appris la nouvelle que ce matin. se confia l'homme.

Elle hocha la tête, peut intéressée par ses excuses. Elle ne lui en voulait pas, et pour elle, c'était un miracle de se retrouver dans cette voiture. L'homme sortit de nombreux papiers de son sac et les tendirent à l'enfant. A l'intérieur se trouvait un acte de naissance, un carnet de santé et une carte d'identité. Tous faux. Elle regarda tour à tour les documents. Sur la carte se trouvait le nom de "Claire Holmes", mais ce n'était pas son nom. Elle n'eut pas besoin de formuler sa question, que son cousin lui répondit :

"Ce sera ton nouveau nom. Il vaut mieux éviter de prononcer l'ancien nom, même ici, le nom des Lament est tabou.

\- Claire... murmura la petite fille.

\- J'ai préféré tout changer. l'informa MH.

Claire sourit. Ce nom lui plaisait déjà. C'était un nom merveilleux, le nom qui entamait sa nouvelle vie. Elle regarda l'homme assis à côtés d'elle et lui sourit. Finalement cela avait ses avantages d'avoir le gouvernement britannique en cousin.

La pluie avait subitement cessé, laissant place à une nuit aux nuages pollués au dessus de Londres. La voiture de son cousin s'arrêta dans un quartier du centre de la ville. Claire observa l'endroit, impassible. La voiture s'était arrêté devant un petit café et une étrange porte verte, à la poignée de travers.

"Te voilà arrivée. l'informa son cousin.

La petite fille le regarda, indécise. Allait elle vivre dans le café ?

\- Sherlock habite au 221B Baker Street, et bien sûr il est impensable que tu vive avec moi. continua t il.

Elle hocha la tête, comprenant le choix de son cousin. Il serait dangeureux pour lui, et pour elle, qu'elle reste à ses côtés. Ses parents s'étaient fait un nom, et l'idée de colère et de vengeance restait encore fraîche dans l'esprit des victimes. Braquage, pillage, meurtre, ils avaient tout fait, et elle aussi. Elle regarda son cousin, silencieuse. Elle comprenait ce qu'il sous entendait, mais refusait de quitter la voiture. Le gouvernement britannique le comprit rapidement, et sortit dehors, accompagné de son fidèle parapluie, puis suivi par l'enfant. Elle avait l'air misérable à ses côtés. L'air hagard et perdu, ses habits détrempés, tremblante de froid, même le diable en personne aurait eu pitié d'elle. Son cousin soupira en voyant l'état désastreux de l'enfant. Il déboutonna sa veste qu'il offrit à Claire. Elle le regarda, puis prit son cadeau, comme un cadeau d'adieu. Il remonta rapidement dans la voiture, après avoir donné plusieurs coups secs contre la porte. Claire resta silencieusement devant la porte, jusqu'à ce que cette dernière s'ouvre. A la grande surprise de l'enfant, ce ne fut pas un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns qui vint lui ouvrir, mais une vieille femme aux cheveux courts. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils en apercevant l'enfant. Claire reprit rapidement ses esprits et donna à la femme sa "carte d'identité". En la lisant elle s'exclama :

"Encore une Holmes !"

Puis sur ces mots, elle fit entrer l'enfant. L'appartement était petit et sombre. Elle l'amena jusque dans la cuisine, ou elle lui servit une tasse de thé et une assiette du repas qu'elle avait préparé pour elle. Peu habituée par des accueils si chaleureux, la petite fille se dandina sur place, gênée.

"J'ignorais que Sherlock avait une soeur. lança la femme en s'installant avec elle.

\- Je suis leur cousine. lui expliqua Claire d'une petite voix.

\- Je vois. Et comment se fait il que tu sois arrivée ici ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Mes parents sont mort. Mycroft m'a déposé ici.

Ses réponses étaient claires et précises. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails, de peur de se faire piéger au jeu de son cousin.

\- Oh ma pauvre chérie ! la plaint la femme.

L'enfant ne répondit pas. Elle ignorait si ses parents étaient morts, mais au fond, elle espérait que oui. Elle n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour ses parents, ayant plus de compassion pour les fourmis qu'elle écrasait dans les jardins, que pour eux. Mais ce sentiment était réciproque. Elle termina le repas que lui avait offert la dame en silence.

"J'ai une chambre au rez-de-chaussée pour toi. l'informa la ménagère, une fois son assiette fini.

Claire la regarda, puis hocha docilement la tête. Elle était fatiguée, et la seule chose qu'elle souhaitait faire était de se reposer. Mais la loi de Murphy avait décidé d'empêcher le repos de la française. Pile au moment où elle quittait la cuisine, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant place à un homme au teint pâle, accompagné d'un second homme de petite taille. Entre les deux, Claire n'en connaissait qu'un. Sherlock posa ses yeux clairs sur la fille, et lui sourit. Sans attendre, la petite lui sauta dans les bras, heureuse de trouver du réconfort après sa journée éprouvante.

"Alors désormais tu es Claire Holmes, c'est ça ? sourit l'homme en la portant dans ses bras.

Claire ressera les bras autour de son cou, et enfoui sa tête dans son épaule, respirant l'odeur récente de la pluie sur son manteau. Sherlock la portait avec aisance, entamant une conversation avec la vieille femme. Mais blottit contre le corps de son cousin, Claire n'entendait pas ce qu'ils disaient. Il monta les marches grinçante d'un escalier, le menant vers la pièce qu'il préférait, son salon.

"Alors comme ça, tes parents sont enfin morts ? demanda-t-il à sa cousine.

\- Sherlock ! s'exclama une voix masculine.

\- Allons, John, tout va bien. Claire n'appréciait pas vraiment ses parents. répondit le détective, redressant la petite qui lui glissait des bras.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison. On ne peut pas dire à une orpheline qu'heureusement que ses parents sont morts. expliqua John.

\- Bien, j'en prendrais note. lança son colocataire.

Il tenta de déposer Claire sur le canapé, mais cette dernière refusait de lâcher le détective. Sherlock soupira, et la lança avec facilité sur le canapé. Elle atterit doucement dessus, un sourire aux lèvres et se relevant avec peine. John les observait du coin de la pièce, ahuri par le spectacle qu'il donnait.

"Claire, tu pourras dormir dans ma chambre si tu le souhaites. lança Sherlock, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

John regarda l'homme partir, mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de l'enfant et se présenta d'une voix solennelle.

"Je suis le docteur John Watson. Le nouveau colocataire et ami de Sherlock Holmes.

Il ne savait pas comment réagir devant cet enfant. Une partie de lui se disait qu'elle n'était qu'une gamine de 10 ans, et une autre lui soufflait que c'était avant tout une Holmes. Et il avait appris à se méfier des Holmes.

"Claire. se présenta maladroitement la petite.

Elle tentait de l'imiter, comme tout enfant de 10 ans le ferait. John soupira, honteux. Comme avait il pu croire qu'elle serait différente ? Même les Holmes avaient une enfance. L'homme sourit à la petite et alla s'assoir à côtés d'elle. Claire se decala, inquiète. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, le temps que Claire puisse se détendre.

"D'où viens tu, tu as un étrange accent. demanda le docteur.

\- Elle est française John. répondit l'inspecteur qui venait se sortir de la douche, en peignoir. Mais je pense qu'on ferait mieux d'aller la coucher. ajouta-t-il, regardant sa cousine somnolente.

Il se pencha vers elle et la prit à nouveau des ses bras. Il alla à sa chambre, puis la déposa délicatement dans le lit qui lui servait habituellement. Il sortit et son colocataire referma doucement la porte.

"Sherlock, qui est elle ? demanda d'un coup John.

\- Ma cousine. répondit le détective.

\- Mais encore ? continua le docteur. Tu n'accueillerais pas ta cousine par empathie.

L'homme sourit.

\- Effectivement, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça. Disons que suite à plusieurs événements, ses parents sont devenus les personnes les plus détestables de France. Vole, drogue, meurtre, tous les plus grands crimes étaient d'eux, mais grâce à leur place dans le pouvoir français, ils possédaient une immunité totale. Mais d'après Mycroft, ce matin même, une émeute à eu lieu chez elle. Et on avait préféré de la récupérer en cas d'incident majeur.

\- Et pourquoi la récupérer ? osa demander l'homme, sachant que le détective n'avait pas tout dit.

\- Elle a quelques antécédents.

\- Antécédents ? répéta t il.

\- Quelques troubles bipolaire, hallucinations auditives et visuelle, quelques tendances meurtrières, et par conséquent un début de trouble de personnalité. Bien que Mycroft pencherais plus pour la schizophrénie. expliqua Sherlock calmement.

Le médecin resta interdit. Il regarda son ami qui commençait à s'installer sur le canapé. Il avait dit cela avait tant de décence, que John ne savait comment réagir. Voyant le mal être de son camarade, Sherlock lui lança sur un ton compatissant.

"Ne t'inquiètes, elle ne te fera rien. Du moins j'espère. ajouta t il après un temps de pause.

Puis il tourna le dos au médecin, emmitouflé dans de fines couvertures en laines. L'homme le regarda, puis partit rejoindre sa chambre, dans le silence pesant qui planait au dessus du 221B Baker Street.


	2. Un cygne blanc

Deux mois étaient passés depuis l'arrivée de Claire à Baker Street. Elle s'était installée dans la chambre d'en bas, restituant celle de son cousin à ce dernier. Malgré les paroles réconfortantes de Sherlock, John n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise en compagnie de la jeune fille. Les seuls moments où il se retrouvait seul avec elle, étaient accompagnés d'un silence pesant. Ils se jugeaient tous deux du regard, l'un par peur et méfiance, l'autre par curiosité. John n'avait jamais osé dire à Sherlock ses pensées concernant l'enfant, mais il savait au fond de lui que le détective l'avait deviné.

Le médecin n'était pas non plus habitué aux réguliers sauts d'humeurs de la gamine.

Il l'avait une fois trouvé dans le salon, en pleurs, dans les bras de Sherlcok. John s'était rapproché, et avait demandé dans une question muette ce qui lui arrivait. Sherlock avait répondu en haussant les épaules, et en ramenant la petite dans sa chambre. Une autre fois, en rentrant de son travail, il l'avait vu claquer violement sa porte de chambre dans un cri de rage, devant le regard impartial de Mycroft Holmes. John s'était approché et lui avait demandé ce qui s'était passé. L'homme avait simplement répondu avec un haussement d'épaules : Je vous pose la même question. Puis il avait quitté l'appartement.

Aujourd'hui était un nouveau jour, et comme chaque matin, Sherlock s'ennuyait de ne pas trouver d'enquêtes. Sa cousine était partie à son cours de danse classique, dans le conservatoire de Londres, accompagnée par Mme Hudson. John et lui, étaient donc les seuls à Baker Street. Le docteur feuilletait les nouvelles dans le journal, à la recherche d'une quelconque enquête. Le Holmes faisait pour la énième fois, le tour de son appartement. John commençait à désespérer, lorsque le coup du destin frappa à sa porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître un homme aux cheveux gris, et à l'uniforme policier.

"Inspecteur Lestrade, dieu merci. soupira le médecin en le voyant.

\- Ne remercie pas dieu John, remercie plutôt le meurtrier de nous donner du travail. répondit le détective.

Il se tourna vers Lestrade et fronça les sourcils. L'homme avait l'air d'être en colère et déçu. Sa respiration haletante prouvait qu'il avait couru pour parvenir jusqu'ici.

"Eh bien Lestrade, que vous arrive-t-il ? demanda Sherlock, en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

\- Il y a quelques jours, une femme à été tué en pleine après-midi, chez elle. expliqua le policier dune voix tendue. C'était une jeune étudiante d'Oxford qui passait ses vacances chez ses parents à Londres.

Il fit une courte pause, puis reprit d'une voix plus calme.

"Les témoins ont vu un homme avec de longs cheveux noirs quitter la maison. On a retrouvé à seulement quelques rues de la maison, une perruque noire dans une poubelle.

Sa voix résonnait dans le silence du salon. Les deux hommes l'écoutaient calmement.

"On en a donc conclu que le tueur portait une perruque.

\- Ne me dites pas que vous êtes seulement venu pour ça ? lui lança Sherlock.

\- Non, effectivement. avoua Lestrade. On avait le suspect idéal, il avait un mobile parfait, personne d'autres, mis à part lui, n'aurait pu tuer cette jeune femme. conclut l'inspecteur.

\- Mais ? l'avanca John.

\- Mais il a un alibi. Ou plutôt une vidéo. Ce n'est pas lui.

\- Mais vous n'y croyez pas. conclut Sherlock. Pour vous c'est lui qui l'a tué.

L'inspecteur releva la tête, et confirma d'un hochement.

\- S'il vous plaît Sherlock. Le procès a lieu dans quelques jours. On a du arrêter un autre coupable, mais il n'a rien fait. Il connaissait à peine l'étudiante. expliqua l'homme dans un élan de désespoir.

John regarda Sherlock, attendant le verdict de ce dernier. Il semblait en pleine réflexion, pesant le pour et le contre.

"Vous avez la vidéo ? demanda-t-il à l'inspecteur.

\- Bien sûr, tenez, il a filmé avec son vieux caméscope, l'heure est sur la vidéo. precisa-t-il.

Il tendit à Sherlock une clef USB noire, qu'il s'empressa de mettre sur l'ordinateur. Sherlock lança la vidéo. On y voyait un vieil homme avançait sur l'eau tranquille d'un lac, canne à pêche à la main, confortablement installé sur une petite barque en bois. Sur l'enregistrement se trouvait l'heure. Il était 15h 50.

\- À qu'elle heure a eu lieu le meurtre ? demanda John.

\- 16h 15.

\- Et il est resté au lac durant plus trois heures. affirma Sherlock, qui avait avancé la vidéo jusqu'à la fin.

\- Il ne fait que pagayer du début jusqu'à la fin. ajouta l'agent.

Sherlock repassa rapidement la vidéo, les sourcils froncés.

"Pourquoi penser que c'est lui, si il a une vidéo comme alibi ? demanda soudainement John.

\- La victime allait porter plainte contre lui pour viol. expliqua le policier.

\- Ce qui explique pour quoi l'aurait il tué. conclut le médecin.

Il tourna son attention vers la vidéo qui continuait de tourner. L'homme parlait d'une voix grave, souriant, pêchant et ramant, avec calme. Il était difficile de l'imaginer entrain commettre un meurtre. Il était monsieur tout le monde, le voisin charmant, exemplaire, accueillant. Il était de ceux qui ne cessait de sourire, de rire, d'aimer ses proches. Il était comme votre collègue toujours sympathique, votre camarade agréable, votre cousin éloigné. Il était comme tout le monde, et d'après les dires de Lestrade, il avait commis le pire des péchés.

"Je vais devoir y aller. annonça le quadragénaire.

Il jeta un regard à Sherlock, qui l'ignora, puis soupira en quittant Baker Street, dans un silence pesant. John s'assit sur son fauteuil et interogea Shelrock du regard. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, il lança :

"On devrait aller interroger l'homme sur la vidéo.

\- Bonne idée, tu n'as qu'à y aller. répondit Sherlock sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

\- Et toi ? s'étonna John. Tu ne viens pas ?

\- Pourquoi viendrais je, tu es déjà sur le coup.

Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour protester, mais la referma aussitôt. Il se sentit à la fois fier et gêné, de recevoir autant de confiance de la part du détective. Il hocha la tête, puis décida de partir dans l'immédiat, prêt à jouer l'apprenti Shelrock Holmes.

A quelques rues de là, dans l'opéra de la capitale, se trouvait de nombreux danseurs, tous discutants de la représentation de ce soir. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple ballet de danse, comme le conservatoire avait l'habitude d'en faire. Non, ce soir là famille du premier ministre fera le déplacement pour assister au spectacle. Dans les loges, la tension montait entre les danseurs, et elle affluait chez les chorégraphes.

Parmis cette foule, Claire se sentait étrangère. Malgré l'importance de l'événement, elle ne se sentait nullement angoissée. Elle savait que ni Sherlock, ni Mycroft ne feraient le déplacement pour venir la voir. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils sachent qu'elle ferait une représentation ce soir.

Le jour avançait, et les cloches du cocher sonnèrent midi dans un écho lointain. John rentrait de sa visite de chez l'homme, retournant à Baker Street, soucieux de l'affirmation de Lestrade. En entrant il croisa Mme Hudson, qu'il salua d'un bon sourire, puis il monta à l'étage. Il posa son pardessus sur son fauteuil et se tourna vers Sherlock, toujours posté devant l'ordinateur, revisionnant pour la énième la vidéo de l'inspecteur Lestrade. John soupira et s'approcha de lui.

"Tu n'en as pas marre ? Tu la regardes depuis ce matin, sans rien trouver. lui fit il remarquer.

\- Il y a quelques chose qui ne va pas, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. murmura le détective.

John prit une chaise et s'installa à ses côtés, regardant la vidéo avec Sherlock. Ce dernier la remit depuis le début, et ils la regardèrent en silence. Ils avaient accéléré la vidéo, ne gardant que les moments importants, mais il n'y en avait aucun.

"Tout ce que je remarque, c'est qu'il n'a pêché aucun poisson. soupira le médecin.

\- Justement, il ne pêche pas. Alors que fait il ? Et puis, il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec ce lac… reprit Sherlock.

Il eut une courte pause, puis le détective demanda :

"Alors cet entretien ?

\- C'est un homme tout à fait respectable. Il est minutieux et poli. Il a pour habitude de filmer ses parties de pêche. conta John. Il est aimant envers sa famille et ses invités, il excuse même l'inspecteur Lestrade de l'accuser à tort.

\- Et toi tu es d'accord avec lui ?

\- Et si Lestrade avait tort ? Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. expliqua John, plus ou moins honteux de ne pas croire ainsi son ami.

\- Le diable se cache partout. lacha Sherlock.

John soupira. Il voyait mal cet homme commettre un viol, ou même un crime. Sans donner garde, Sherlock donna violement un coup de poing sur le bureau. Il en avait assez. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette vidéo, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver quoi. Il avait regardé la vidéo sous tous ses angles depuis des heures, sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

"Allons Shelrock, calmez-vous. résonna la voix de Mme Hudson.

Elle était sur le pan de la porte, une pile de lettre dans les mains. Elle s'avanca vers les deux hommes donnant les papier à John.

"Regardez plutôt comme le soleil brille, ce n'est pas une journée à s'énerver. lacha la vieille dame.

Un éclair de lucidité passa dans le regard limpide du brun. Il se leva de joie, serrant dans ses bras la logeuse.

"Vous êtes une génie Mme Hudson. s'exclama-t-il en relachant la femme.

\- Excuse moi Sherlock, mais j'ai du mal à comprendre. l'interompit John.

\- Mais enfin c'est évident ! Les ombres John ! Les ombres du lac. Elles ne correspondent pas à la position du soleil selon l'heure de la caméra ! Voilà ce qui me gênait ! expliqua le détective d'une voix vive. C'est brillant, simple mais brillant.

\- Qu'est ce qui est brillant ? demanda Mme Hudson, aussi égarée que le médecin.

\- De simplement changer l'heure du caméscope. Personne n'irait vérifier, et comme son reçu correspondait, pourquoi chercher plus loin ?

\- Tu veux dire, commença John, que au moment des faits, il ne se trouvait pas sur la barque ?

\- Bien sûr que non, puisqu'il était chez la victime !

\- Et tu as déduit cela, seulement avec des ombres ? demanda le médecin, hésitant

\- Comme tu l'as dit, il ne pêche pas. Cette vidéo a donc un autre objectif.

\- Il filmait simplement sa partie de pêche comme il avait l'habitude de le faire. répondit simplement John.

\- Allons John, ne me dit pas que tu le crois. Tu l'as dit toi même, c'est un homme minutieux. Il avait pensé à tout, hormis à ce détail. sourit Sherlock.

Il prit son portable d'un geste vif et lança un appel vers l'inspecteur de Scotland Yard. John poussa un soupir, ayant du mal à croire à la thèse du détective. Pourtant, il le savait, Sherlock Holmes ne se trompait jamais. Il regarda à nouveau la vidéo, ou l'on voyait l'homme avancer, sur l'eau calme du lac, accompagné de la petite ombre de la barque. Cette chose qui paraissait si anodine était pourtant la clef de ce mystère. Le diable se cache dans les détail.

Lestrade était rapidement arrivé, voulant voir les preuves de Sherlock de ses propres yeux. Il lui suffisait desormais d'attendre le lendemain afin de filmer les eaux du lac à l'heure donner. Lorsque l'inspecteur quitta le 221B Baker Street, le cadran de l'horloge indiquait 20h. Shelrock proposa à John de manger des frites dans un restaurant du coin, ce que le médecin accepta avec plaisir, fatigué par les événements de la journée.

Les lumières s'étaient éteintes, plongeant les spectateurs dans une attente profonde. Les derniers applaudissements se taisaient. Rideaux levés, Claire s'avançait dans les ténèbres de la salle. Ses longs cheveux étaient soigneusement attachés en une couronne de tresse, découvrant sa nuque pâle, décorait d'un simple collier de perle. Son tutu blanc s'élevait autour d'elle, comme une brume enveloppant la montagne. Elle se mit en place, jambes croisées et bras levés. Son ombre se confondait dans les ténèbres de la scène. Elle inspira profondément, et une lumière vive l'éblouit. Elle ne bougea pas, semblable à une poupée de cire. Les dernières rumeurs du public se turent, leur attention rivé sur l'enfant.

Les premières notes de Tchailkovsky, du lac des cygnes, resonnèrent dans le silence de la salle, éveillant chez la foule, le même sentiment de candeur, comme leur douce innocence enfantine, perdu à jamais dans les méandres du passé. Claire entama sa danse, répétant ses gestes qu'elle avait appris par coeur, avec grâce et douceur. Elle se mouvait avec élégance, telle un ruban de soie abandonné aux vices d'un vent malicieux. Elle oublia l'espace et le temps, concentrée sur les pas qu'elle exécutait sur la mélodie. Elle volait au dessus du sol, sautant et pointant. Elle dansa ainsi, suivant le rythme de la musique, traduisant par des gestes toute la beauté du cygne.

Elle fut ensuite rejoint par un homme, plus grand qu'elle mais possédant autant de grâce. Ils danserent ensemble, confondant leur corps dans la légèreté des notes. Plus rien ne comptait pour eux hormis la danse qu'ils effectuaient avec facilitée et élégance. Leur regard se croisaient, dans leur danse effrénée, comme deux paons se faisant la cour, cherchant à séduire l'autre.

Ils furent rapidement rejoints par d'autres danseurs identiques, tel une armée de clone, cherchant à séparer les deux amants inexistants. Une bataille de sentiment se jouait sous les regards ébahis du public, impressionnés par le spectacle qui se déroulait devant eux.

Les violons resonnaient derrière les douces notes de piano, comme le vent derrière la tempête. Les gestes devenaient plus violents, plus vivants, transformant le calme cygne en une créature majestueuse.

Le premier danseur, cherchait à rejoindre son amour éphémère de cette danse, alors que cette dernière disparaissait à travers les danseurs de sa troupe qui ne cessaient leurs mouvements en disgrâce, repoussant le mal invisible qui les habitait. L'homme fut englouti par la foule de danseuse, happé dans cet océan de folie dansante. Ils répétaient tous les mêmes gestes avec violence et détermination, dans une synchronisation envoûtante.

Puis, ils tombèrent. Ils tombèrent dans un lourd silence. Les lumières s'eteignirent, excepté une. Elle restait là, tel un phare dans une sombre nuit de chaos. Braquée sur Claire, elle restait assise, une jambe plié, dont son bras la longeait et où sa tête se reposait. Elle ressemblait à un cygne. Un cygne posé sur un lac.

Sherlock et John étaient rentrés à Baker Street sous la lumière limpide de la lune. Le calme et le silence les acceuillirent, brisés par l'éclat bruyant de leur voix. Ils montèrent, marchant sur l'escalier grinçant. Ils posèrent leurs manteaux sur le canapé, puis Sherlock se dirigea à grand pas vers sa chambre, avec des arrières pensées que John ignoraient. Ce dernier s'assit dans son fauteuil, laissant retomber toute sa fatigue. Il soupira, bien aise de se trouver ici, dans ce petit appartement de Londres. Le seul détail qui pouvait déranger était les Holmes, mais John s'était déjà habitué à l'un d'entre eux. Un fort coup de vent passa par les fenêtres ouvertes, faisant voler les nombreux documents sur le bureau. John les regarda dansant dans l'air, puis avec un effort colossal, décida de les ranger. Il les ramassa avec peine puis referma la fenêtre. Il regarda rapidement les nombreux documents qu'il avait en main. Ce n'était que des vieilles coupures de journaux, ou bien des documents administratifs. Mais parmis ces nombreuses paperasses, se trouvait un étrange ticket. Il n'était pas de ces petits tickets en carton blanc que l'on donnait aux musées, il était grand et dessus se trouvait le nom "Holmes". John fronça les sourcils, et regarda la date du billet. Il était d'aujourd'hui. Sans attendre, il descendit rapidement les marches. Le doute commençait à l'envahir, comme un poison rongeant ses certitudes. Il donna plusieurs coups à la chambre de la française, sans réponse. Il tenta une seconde fois, toujours rien. Il ouvrit la porte, violant l'intimité de l'enfant, sans honte. Il n'y avait personne. Elle était vide. John regarda rapidement sa montre. Le spectacle etait terminé depuis déjà plusieurs minutes. Il retourna à l'étage et appela Shelrock d'une voix qui se voulait claire. Le détective arriva.

"Que se passe-t-il John ? demanda-t-il.

\- Tu sais où est ta cousine ? demanda le médecin.

\- Probablement dans sa chambre. tenta l'homme sur un ton de désinvolture.

\- Elle n'y est pas. répondit John.

Sherlock leva les sourcils, demandant en un regard la même question que se posait John. L'ancien soldat soupira, et montra à Sherlock le billet.

"Maintenant on sait où elle est. répondit simplement le détective, s'appretant à retourner à sa première activité.

\- Attends ! Tu ne vas pas aller la chercher ? s'étonna John.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu n'y vas pas ?

\- Non ! Enfin si, mais Sherlock il pourrait lui arriver n'importe quoi. Une enfant de dix ans seule dans les rues de Londres en pleine nuit ne fait pas bon ménage ! l'avertit John.

\- Il ne lui arrivera rien. Elle va simplement attendre devant l'opéra qu'une personne vienne la chercher. répondit simplement le détective.

\- Je n'en ai rien à faire, tu m'accompagnes. Ce n'est pas ma cousine Sherlock, c'est la tienne. Alors tu viens tout de suite afin qu'on aille la chercher ! commença John, en élevant la voix, insoucieux de réveiller les voisins plongé dans leur inconscient.

Sherlock se plia à la demande de Watson et le suivit dans la voiture noire de ce dernier.

Lorsque Claire sortit de l'opéra, la nuit brillait depuis plusieurs heures au dessus de Londres. Les derniers danseurs avançaient dans la nuit, se dirigeant vers les derniers bars ouverts. Les épaules à nu, le vent vicieux de la nuit lui mordait la peau. Elle ressera autour de ses faibles bras, sa fine veste, laissant toujours passer le souffle maudit du vent. Elle lacha un soupir, qui se transforme bien vite en un léger nuage qui s'envola vers le ciel. Les cloches alentours sonnèrent douze coups, annonçant à Cendrillon de retournait à son foyer.

"Claire ? fit une douce voix.

L'enfant se retourna et vit une des nombreuses danseuses de son groupe. Elle avait détaché ses beaux cheveux roux qui venaient s'écraser contre son dos, flottant doucement, comme les voile d'un bateau, au gré de la brise nocturne.

"Personne ne vient te chercher ? demanda-t-elle.

Claire secoua la tête. La femme lui proposa de la ramener mais Claire déclina à nouveau son offre. Elle ne souhaitait pas déranger avec sa présence, comme elle dérangeait le docteur Watson. La femme insista quelques minutes puis s'avoua vaincu, adonnant l'enfant sur le bord de la route. Claire inspira profondément, cherchant dans l'air pollué de la ville, le courage de rentrer. Devant elle s'écoulait calmement l'eau trouble du fleuve, cachant en son sein les plus funestes spectacles, aux conclusions mortelles. Claire s'approcha, s'accoudant contre la barrière de pierre, et observa l'eau en contrebas. Les lumières de Londres se reflétaient, créant une seconde ville éphémère, frissonant sous la bise capricieuse de la nuit. Un homme vint s'installer aux côtés de la française. Il portait un costume trois pièces bon marché, et sentait l'eau de toilette dans les riches magasins de Londres. Comme Claire, il semblait observer les eaux calmes de la Tamise, malgré les nombreux regards furtifs qu'il lançait à l'enfant.

"Tu as très bien dansé le lac des Cygnes. lacha-t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes.

Claire le regarda, surprise. Il avait de courts cheveux bruns, accompagné d'un sourire naïf. Son regard brun, brillait d'un bonheur idéal. La jeune fille détourna le regard, fixant à nouveau la rivière. Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû le remercier, comme la gentille petite fille qu'elle aurait dû être. Alors elle ne fit rien.

"Tu ne rentres pas ? demanda à nouveau l'homme.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de le regarder, sachant ce qu'elle allait trouver. Elle garda le silence, les yeux toujours rivés sur le reflet mensonger de la ville. Les minutes passèrent, et le cadran du Big Ben indiqua minuit et demie, lorsque Claire se détacha de la limite de pierre. L'homme l'imita calmement, reproduisant les gestes gracieux de l'enfant avec une perfection étonnante, comme un homme cherchant à reproduire un saint.

Il fallut environ une dizaine de minutes pour les deux hommes à arriver devant l'opéra. Ils étaient seuls, écoutant le silence, scrutant les trottoirs jonchés de déchets, et de cadavre de bouteille. Mais aucune trace d'une enfant de dix ans. Depuis la voiture, John commençait à s'inquiéter. Si il n'y avait aucune trace de l'enfant, elle devait forcément être autre part. Il jeta un regard à Sherlock, qui haussa les épaules. Il n'était pas inquiet, sachant qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, son frère ne mettrait que quelque minutes pour la retrouver. Son ami soupira devant l'insensibilité du Holmes. Il gara doucement la voiture sur le bord d'un trottoir et la quitta, cherchant la gamine dans l'immensité nocturne de Londres.

"On va faire le tour. annonça-t-il à Sherlock au bout d'un instant.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna le détective.

\- Elle est peut être encore dans le coin. répondit John en entrant dans la voiture.

\- J'appelle Mycroft ? proposa le brun.

\- Attends. le stoppa John. Mycroft a autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de sa cousine.

Sherlock regarda John mais ne fit rien. Il rangea simplement son portable, et attendit calmement le retour de la voiture à Baker Street. John passa de nombreuses minutes à fouiller les rues alentours, sans trouver aucune traces de l'enfant. L'inquiétude laissa place à la peur. Il soupira, puis s'avouant vaincu, il rentra à Baker Street. Si elle ne se trouvait pas a l'appartement, il irait appeler Mycroft. Sherlock n'avait pas dit un mot, terrait dans un silence boudeur…. ou inquiet ? Peut être que le doute commençait à envahir son maigre coeur.

"Pourquoi restez vous avec moi ? demanda Claire après quelques minutes de marche.

\- Il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de laisser une enfant de dix ans seule dans les rues de Londres. expliqua-t-il.

Claire le regarda de nouveau, sous la lumière artificielle du lampadaire, créant derrière chaque trait de son visage, une ombre puissante, comme un trou noir avalant toute lumière. Son regard avait changé, devenant plus sérieux, plus froid, plus intriguant, plus normal. Son sourire quant à lui, avait disparu de ses lèvres roses, et les traits de son visage s'étaient détendus en une expression neutre. Claire avait l'impression d'être devant une autre personne, et étrangement, elle commença à entamer la conversation avec lui, comme poussée par une confiance invisible.

Leur sujets défilaient, Claire parlait avec une entrain qui lui était inconnue de sa passion dansante, tandis que l'homme l'écoutait silencieux, puis il reprenait, la lançant sur d'autres sujets tout aussi insouciants. Dans l'amertume de la nuit, Claire sentait en elle une étrange chaleur, la protégeant des griffures mortelles du vent, comme si ce dernier l'évitait.

Il leur fallut environ quarante minutes pour atteindre Baker Street. Claire s'arrêta à l'extrémitée de la rue, prudente par expérience.

"On est arrivé. expliqua-t-elle.

L'homme regarda la rue. Un léger sourire apparut sur son visage.

\- Ça alors ! Tu habites la même rue que Sherlock Holmes. s'étonna l'homme. Tu en as de la chance.

\- Normal, c'est mon cousin. rit l'enfant sans réfléchir, donnant à l'homme les clefs de son coeur.

\- Oh ! Quelle surprise ! s'exclama t il. Bon je vais te laisser, j'habite plus loin.

\- Une dernière chose, qu'elle est votre nom ? demanda Claire.

\- Jim, et toi ?

\- Claire. sourit l'enfant.

Puis elle salua l'homme d'un signe de la main, tournant dans la rue vide de monde. Elle s'approcha de la porte verte, puis l'ouvrit, l'esprit flottant sur un étrange nuage. Elle ne connaissait rien de cet homme, pourtant elle n'avait pas hésité à lui offrir ses pensées, perdant le contrôle de ses mots. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'ouvrait ainsi, et une étrange sensation lui prenait le ventre et le coeur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi avait elle fait ça ? Elle soupira, et décida de monter à l'étage, priant pour que le colocataire de son cousin n'y soit pas. Elle monta les marches grinçantes, témoins des nombreux clients qui montaient ou descendaient sans cesse ces marches, accompagné de leur remord, leur crainte, leur soulagement, de leur problème.

En ouvrant la porte, la française ne tomba pas sur une pièce vide, n'ayant que la poussière pour compagnie; ou sur les deux hommes qui habitaient cette maison, en pleine enquête ou seulement en détente, cherchant une occupation de leur temps perdu. Non, à la place, se trouvait un homme aux cheveux cendrés, debout, droit et portant l'uniforme de la police. L'homme se tourna vers la porte, intrigué par le bruit. Peut être s'attendait il à voir Sherlock, car ses traits devinrent ceux de la surprise, puis s'arrêterent l'indécision.

"Le détective Sherlock Holmes est de sorti. annonça gentiment le policier à l'enfant.

Il la regardait avec un étrange sourire, enviant son innocence enfantine, et son ignorance sur les véritables problèmes de la vie. Mais cette innocence, Claire ne la connaissait pas.

"J'habite ici. annonça l'enfant d'une voix d'outre tombe. Je suis Claire Holmes. ajouta-t-elle, comme pour se justifier.

L'homme regarda l'enfant avec une surprise non dissimulée. Cette enfant était une Holmes ? Le policier se sentit mal à l'aise dans l'instant, ne sachant pas comment réagir devant elle. Claire le regardait d'un regard brun placide, cherchant à l'analyser, comme tout les Holmes le faisaient avec lui.

"Je me présente, je suis l'inspecteur Grégory Lestrade. s'annonca l'homme.

La française le regarda. Elle avait déjà entendu Sherlock parlait de l'inspecteur, le traitant d'idiot et d'incompétent.

"Mon cousin m'a déjà parlé de vous. répondit Claire, étrangement à l'aise avec le policier.

\- Vraiment ? Et qu'a t il dit ? demanda l'homme.

Sherlock ne l'avait jamais, en la présence de Lestrade, beaucoup complimenté. Ce n'était, certes, pas très juste de l'apprendre de la bouche d'une enfant de dix ans, mais les enfants ne mentent pas.

"Il a dit que vous étiez le meilleur des pires. sourit Claire.

L'inspecteur poussa un petit rire. C'était si pathétique, qu'il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots. Il jeta un regard à l'enfant. Ses yeux brillaient d'une maturité frustrante. Un sourire s'était accroché à ses lèvres, comme la lune dans le ciel.

"Viens t'assoir. proposa finalement le policier après plusieurs minutes de silence. D'où viens-tu ? Comment se fait il qu'une enfant de ton âge rentre si tard ? ajouta-t-il lorsque Claire s'installa sur le canapé.

Pour la seconde fois de la soirée, Claire laissa vagabonder son esprit sur le fleuve tranquille de ses pensées, laissant son masque mensonger pour une nuit entière. L'homme l'écoutait parler, laissant couler ses mots du bout de ses lèvres. Elle passa des minutes entières, à parler, laissant s'échapper ses plus folles illusions, dans cette fraîche nuit de novembre, sous le regard bienveillant de l'inspecteur, et sous la faible lumière de la lampe pendante au dessus d'eux.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lestrade se leva d'un coup, la main sur son arme. Sur le pan de la porte, se tenait John. Une lueur de soulagement alluma son regard lorsqu'il le posa sur Claire. Grégory se détendit et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'ombre qui suivait le docteur. Habillé de son manteau noir, se confondant avec les ténèbres de la nuit, Sherlock observait la scène, de son regard limpide.

"John te pensait perdu chère cousine. annonça-t-il.

John soupira, lançant un regard à Sherlock puis rentra sans attendre dans sa chambre, plus ou moins honteux de s'être inquiété pour si peu. C'était une Holmes. Les Holmes ne se perdent pas. Les Holmes savent exactement où ils vont. Les Holmes ne sont pas comme les autres. Les Holmes sont différents. Il soupira et s'allongea lourdement sur son lit, observant d'un oeil hagard le plafond qui s'étendait devant lui. Il entendait de faibles rumeurs dans le salon. Lestrade était sûrement venu pour remercier Sherlock en personne. L'enquête avait donc été concluante. Le médecin entendit les pas du policier descendre les nombreuses marches chantantes. Ce fut au tour de Claire de les descendre, de son pas léger et gracieux. John n'avait jamais prit le temps de l'écouter, il n'avait jamais prit le temps de la regarder, il n'osait même pas poser les yeux sur elle, de peur de voir dans son regard un monstre brûlant. La honte qu'il ressentait se ressera autour de son coeur, sceau de ses erreurs.

Allongée sous ses draps, Claire ne cessait de songer. Pourquoi ? C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ainsi parler. Pourquoi à eux ? Qu'avait il de plus que les autres ? Les clefs qu'elle avait protégé, gardé, au plus profond de son âme, elle venait de les offrir, à ces deux inconnu. Le regret et la honte se melangeaient en elle, se confondant, ne devenant qu'une chose indistincte, sans formes et sans couleurs. Les yeux ouverts dans les ténèbres de sa chambre, une voix résonnait en elle. La voix de ses sentiments.

 **NDA : Bonjour, ou bonsoir, j'aimerai faire des petites apartés sur des details qui me semblent important.** **\- Premièrement, je voudrais revenir sur les maladies de Claire. J'ai oublié de préciser qu'elle avait un trouble léger de bipolarité, ce qui signifie que ses crises sont occasionnelles et ne durent pas plus d'une semaine. Son envie meurtrière est plus ou moins inspirée du trouble de la personnalité sadique, remis en question pas de nombreux psychologue.** **\- Cette enquête est en réalité une véritable enquête qui s'est déroulée aux Etats-Unis.** **Merci d'avoir jusque la, en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. Ce n'est pas le meilleur chapitre que j'ai écrit mais il me semble plus ou moins obligatoire. Merci à tous vos retours ils m'aident beaucoup. Tchao !**


End file.
